The Untold Story of Cross and York
by AuthorOfStorms
Summary: Two mutants, two different powers, two rivaling personalities, one place. This is the story of Cross, a girl who finds her way into the hearts of the X-men, as she tries to keeps herself together. And York, another girl who comes to the institute but she'd rather be left to her own devices. Follow these mutant girls and see how they adapt to their new lives and the people in them.


Hello there readers of fanfiction. I have a few things to tell you before you start this fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvels X-men. There is no profit made by this fanfic…yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah… we're all on the same page here right?

**Claimer:** Lizzy: one of the Oc's is of my own creation.

Alyssa: The other OC is mine.

We collaborated in order to bring this fanfiction into existence.

That's all so enjoy

* * *

"Sissy!" My seven year old sister shouted as she ran into my room, long strawberry blonde hair trailing behind her like a cape in the wind. She bounced onto my bed, planting her knees in my side. I sat up, rubbing the sore spot, and then maneuvered Amethyst around until she was sitting on my lap.

"Do my hair! Do my hair!" She demanded bouncing up and down with excitement, a large smile on her face. She then turned around and reached over her shoulder to hand me her rubber band. I sighed, took the band, and pushed myself back against my pillows.

"The usual my dear?" I asked in a fake British accent, mostly to see if I could get a laugh out of Amethyst.

She merely nodded her head, so hard that I feared it might come off. I put the rubber band around my wrist and grabbed my sister's silky hair. I went about as I typically did when doing my sisters hair. I separated it into three parts and began crisscrossing them as she prattled on.

"I saw a unicorn last night!" Amethyst exclaimed happily as I began the braid.

"Really? And what did he look like?" I asked as a few strands tried to escape. Quickly, I put them back into place.

"He was a she." She said matter of factly. "And she was big with humongous blue eyes, huge angel wings and a pointy horn!" Amethyst shouted as if I weren't right behind her.

How did she know the difference between a girl horse and a boy horse? I wondered, not daring to question her.

"That's an alicorn honey." I informed her. "Was that the entire dream?" I asked, the brain now a third of the way through.

"What's an aly-corn? And it wasn't a dream sissy. I got up and touched his nose!" Amethyst exclaimed indignantly, as if convinced her dream was real.

Hadn't she just told me that he was a she?

"Oh. Is that all?" I wondered as I noticed that Amethyst was sitting a lot straighter than usual. Perhaps she wanted to show this braid off to someone at school today and therefore, wanted it perfect.

"No, there was a saddle on his back and guess what?" Before I could ask 'what' she continued on. "You were on it and you picked me up and put me in front of you and then we rode off up into the stars!" Amethyst replied, throwing her arms up at the last part of her story.

I sighed and finished her hair. "Alright Kiddo, you can go now." I said, lightly pushing her shoulders.

Amethyst didn't move.

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

"Two mutant signatures detected. The mechanical female voice of Cerebro told the bald man who sat in the wheelchair in front of the computer. This man was none other than Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of a school for gifted youngsters, or more accurately, mutants.

"Cerebro, bring up their files." Xavier requested.

"Mutant signature one, Raven York. Powers, shadow manipulation. Location, Daltine, New York." Cerebro listed. "Mutant signature two, Amber Cross. Powers, petrification by touch. Location, Eden, Tennessee." The computer continued.

Xavier paused as he thought about the two girls, concentrating on them. "Cerebro put the coordinates for Eden, Tennessee into the jet." He said before calling two of his fellow teachers into his office.

* * *

Raven

* * *

Ugh. School. Why did they have to make it so damn boring? I'd rather be at home listening to my music or doing something worth my time.

I sighed and put my head down on my desk. We were watching a movie today in homeroom, health, so it wasn't as though I had to pay attention.

I sighed again.

Even though watching a movie was better than doing pointless work, why couldn't the teacher have at least picked an interesting movie to watch?

I groaned quietly as I rested my cheek against my fist. It would appear as though I was paying attention to the movie, but really I was staring off into space, losing myself in my thoughts.

Apparently I lost track of time because the next thing I knew the teacher was turning on the harsh, florescent lights. I threw my hands up to protect my eyes, and suddenly, a kind of darkness covered the room like a blanket, dimming the lights considerably.

Frowning, I looked around, to see if anyone else knew what just happened. Everyone was glaring at me, it seemed as though they knew exactly what just happened. No, they had found someone to blame it on and that was, for some reason, me.

But I hadn't done it. I couldn't have. I didn't have some magical abality to turn lights on and off. At least I didn't last time I checked.

But then then something caught my eye. I noticed something strange on my skin, pitch black and moving like it was alive. The strange thing was that I didn't feel any different from before despite the obvious.

So that's why they all thought it was me.

With a heavy sigh I quickly lowered my arms and, like magic, the darkness receded like the tide, the tentacles on my skin disappearing as well.

The darkness had been my fault and I had no clue what it was that I had done.

I tried my hardest to remain as nonchalant as I could but, truth be told I was just as freaked out as everyone else was. In the hallways I kept my head down and my eyes lowered but that didn't mean that I didn't see the looks they were giving me. My ears worked perfectly fine, I wasn't deaf, I could hear their whispers all too clearly.

By lunch the whole school was buzzing about the 'incident' and I had had enough of their suspicious eyes following my every move and their glares of fear and hate. They wanted me gone so I slipped out of the school and walked home.

* * *

Logan/Wolverine

* * *

"Where are we headed Charles?" I asked the professor as Ororo flew the X-jet away from the institute.

"Eden, Tennessee. There is a young girl who has just unlocked her mutant abilities. Her mental state isn't exactly stable, so do be careful." Charles warned us. I figured that be careful bit was directed at me.

"Any idea why she isn't exactly sane?" I wondered as we got farther and farther away from the school.

"No. But hopefully, when we get closer, I'll have more answers." He replied.

The girl we were picking up ended up living on a dead end and so we landed in the middle of it.

Before we even got close to the door I could hear a woman yelling. "How dare you do this to our child?! You are going to fix this or you'll never see the light of day again." And with that there was the sharp sound of a skin on skin impact.

"I'm trying you obnoxious momster. You're just getting in my way, eating away my time." A low female voice growled with a slight country accent.

Well she sounded as stable as most teenagers I knew, even though I knew so few.

"That isn't mental instability Logan that is a knee-jerk reaction to her mother's fear, something I think you'd understand quite well." Charles informed me with a knowing glance.

"Knee-jerk reactions or fear?" Storm questioned as she took the lead in heading for the door.

"Knee-jerk reactions." He said simply.

After knocking, a man opened the door and told us, with a few explicatives, to get off his doorstep. And then he went to slam the door shut in our faces. But I stuck my foot in the doorway, so it bounced open and smacked him in the face. I snorted with amusement but, with a mental scolding from Charles I wiped the smile off of my face.

"Oh honey!" the first female voice exclaimed as the body connected to the voice came into view. The back of her right hand was turned into what appeared to be amber. Strange.

Charles frowned. "Mrs. Cross have you touched your daughter recently?" He asked.

"No. She's very sick." The woman answered.

Charles frown deepened but he seemed to come to a realization about something. "Logan please go upstairs and retrieve Amber." As I turned to go I heard him add the words, "Be careful not to touch her bare skin." I nodded, to show that I had heard him, and continued on my way.

Surprisingly enough her room was behind the first door that I threw open. Behind the ,now open, door the girl paced like a caged animal. She didn't even acknowledge my sudden appearance, not even sparing me a startled jump or a glance my direction.

Behind the pacing girl was a bed that was smashed up against the wall and some other articles of furniture. On the bed was a girl, who sat a bit too still for to be natural, with gleaming golden-orange skin.

"No! You won't take my child from me!" I heard the woman screech from down stairs. God her voice was annoying.

"I believe it would be in all of your interest if you were to allow us to Teach Amber and take Amethyst so that we may find a way to reverse this process." I heard Xavier say, quite diplomatically, to who I was just going to assume was the girl's parents.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and crossed the room. For someone whose touch was dangerous, the girl was awfully bare, wearing only a pair of boxers and a top that had been dried a few too many times.

I grabbed the thick comforter and ripped it from her bed and out from under the frozen in place girl. I then waited, rather impatiently, for the pacing one, Amber?, to make her rounds and reach me once again, before wrapping the blanket around her and hoisting her up onto my shoulder.

The girl started going off, screeching and wailing in my ear like a banshee, making me cringe. But I tightened my grip on her wiggling form and returned to the living room.

Upon entry I said, "I got 'er. Let's go." The objective was to get the girl and go, so mission accomplished. There was no further reason to stay.

"Logan." Ororo scolded.

"I'm goin' to the jet." I announced. If Charles didn't want me going then he'd stop me. And since I wasn't stopped I strolled out of her house and into the jet where I had a field day strapping the still screeching and wreathing girl into one of the seats.

When I was finally done with that I headed for the ramp. When I did that the girl got even more hysteric, going on about her sister and how she would chew her way out of the seat if she had to in order to get to her sister. But I ignored her angry cries and reentered the house to hear Charles saying, "I promise you that your children will be in the best of care."

"And you will cure Amethyst?" The father asked as the woman dabbed at her eyes.

Storm answered their question this time, speaking in a soft, soothing voice. "We will work as hard as we can to restore your daughter to her proper state."

"Then please," The woman gestured towards the stairway that Amber's room had been up. ", take her with you."

"I'll get 'er." I grumbled, stalking back up to her room.

It was disgusting that Amber's parents were carrying on as though they were only concerned about her sister. Finding out that you're a mutant, that you've got crazy powers that do weird things isn't exactly a field day for anyone, and they weren't making it any easier for the girl. I thought as I picked the small girl off the bed and tucked her under my arm before following Charles and Ororo out of the house.

"Ami. Ami. Ami." Amber cried over and over upon seeing her sister under my arm. The relief was too easily detectable in her black eyes. And for a moment it was like it was only Amber and her sister in the jet.

But then, she turned and glared at me, as if everything were my fault. She opened her mouth, probably to say exactly that but thankfully Charles beat her to speaking and said,

"That is no way to talk Amber. I understand that you are scarred and very concerned about Amethyst's health but, there is no point in blaming anyone for what has happened. We are here to help you learn to control your gift."

"Are you telling me that you can fix Ami?" she growled turning her sights towards Xavier, who got glare daggers at him.

"What we are saying is that we are going to help you and your sister. We cannot promise anything but, we'll try our hardest to fix your sister." Ororo said glancing over her shoulder and at Amber.

After that the rest of the flight was near silent. It was the first moments of peace that I had gotten since stepping off of the jet. Unfortunately it only lasted a grand total of fifteen minutes.

"When we land I want you, Logan, to get Jean, Scott and the car ready for the trip to Daltine. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

I grunted to show that I heard the man.

I was going to be stuck in a car with Scott for the trip there and back. That was exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my day. I frowned. Why did Charles want him to come with us?

But when we landed I went to find them, as unhappy as I was about it. I found them together in the kitchen, making my job easier. I told them to get into the car and not ask questions but questions were asked, much to my annoyance.

Within the next twenty minutes we were speeding away from the institute, Charles in shotgun, the kids in the back. Breaking the silence I asked, "Where are we goin'?"

"To the city of Daltine. Know where that is?"

"Yea." I knew where it was. There was about a three hour drive between Daltine and Bayville.

Jean then asked about the mutant we were now heading to pick up, something I had been wondering about as well. Since the first one hadn't been 'stable' who was to say this one would be any better?

Charles began telling us about the new mutant. Her name was Raven York and her mental state seemed to be good enough. We were warned however that convincing the girl to come to the institute was going to be the difficult part of this retrieval mission.

I don't know why that would be, but so long as we got to her first it didn't matter.

It was supposed to be a three-hour trip there, I turned it into an hour and a half trip and it wasn't because I knew any short cuts.

"The next house on the right." Charles instructed, pointing to a house with a U-shaped driveway in front of it.

The thing was old Victorian in style and huge in size. None the less we parked, got out and politely rang the doorbell. As we waited for the door to be answered I hoped that these people didn't slam this door in my face. If they did they'd have as much luck as the last couple.

A woman answered the door this time. If she were surprised by what she saw, a bald man in a wheelchair, two teenagers, and me, than she hid it well as she said, "Good day. What can I do for you guys?"

"We are here regarding your daughter, Raven York."

"Are you with the school, because I picked her up at lunch because she was complaining of bad cramps? I'll call in to excuse her, I promise."

"I assure you that is not why we're here. Would you mind if Scott and Jean were to go speak with your daughter while we talk?" Charles asked politely.

I wish we could just cut the formalities and get the girl. Even though they were necessary I didn't see the reason for me being here. If she were stable then no extra force would be required to get her to agree to come.

"Sure." The woman stepped aside, opened the door wider and gestured for us to come in. "She's in her room, second level, and fourth door on the left." And with that those two went off to find Raven. We were led to a formal dining room. At the door she gasped and said, "Oh dear. How rude of me. I'll be right back." And then, with that, she rushed out of the room as quickly as a woman in peach colored heels and a pencil skirt could.

I looked between the doorway and Charles a few times before asking, "What was that about?"

"Hospitality. I expect you to be hospitable in return." He simply said.

"Sure." I grumbled. "I'll try." Hospitality wasn't exactly one of the things I was good at.

I spent the next ten minutes eavesdropping on Scott and Jean's failure with a smirk. I must admit that Scott couldn't even convince a mutant cat to come to the institute, forget a moody teenage girl. But I was surprised that Jean was struggling.

I heard the woman approaching long before she reentered the room. When she did she held in her hands a silver tray with dainty tea cups and a tea kettle. She set in on the table and asked if Charles would like any, whatever flavor it was, tea.

Of course he accepted.

When I asked if she had any beer I got a mental warning from Charles. So I rolled my eyes and accepted the cup and saucer she was offering me. I could break the fine china with ease but I resisted and instead sipped at the hot beverage to appease both Charles and the woman.

I was then asked if I'd like a seat but I refused. I'd rather stand.

I felt so out of place and I really hoped that no one, namely Scott, saw me like this, it was embarrassing.

_Logan._ Xavier said in my head during a pause of conversation between him and Raven's mother. _Go assist Jean and Scott please._

I was glad to have a chance to get out of there. Quickly, I excused myself, remembering to be somewhat polite and rushed out of the room. When I found the two of them they were standing outside of the fourth door on the left, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices.

"What's the problem?" There was nothing special about the door they stood in front of.

"It's locked." Scott told me looking up.

"Then pick it." Easy enough.

But they both gave me dumb looks. Right, they didn't know how to pick locks. That's one thing they'd have to learn. It's a useful skill in life.

I sighed and lowered my shoulder. Picking wasn't the only way to get a door to open. I don't know why they hadn't blasted the door down yet, but I was about to bust it down.

But before I could mow the door down, a voice said, _We don't want to owe the York family a new door now do we?_

I frowned and straightened up. So much for that plan. So I cleared my throat and said, "Now listen here Kid."

"I have no desire to go to your school Mister. And I'd appreciate being left alone." And with that quiet music began playing, probably coming from a pair of earphones.

"Tough. That ain't happenin'." I grumbled at the girl behind the door. There was a reason she was at home and not at school and I didn't have to be psychic to know that her awakening X-gene was what had driven her from her classes.

Jean, Scott and I tried a vast array of approaches to get the girl to unlock her door and just listen to us, none of them included breaking or slicing or blasting through doors or walls. However, none of those attempts worked. Breaking the door down would have been the easiest way.

"Damn Kid." I grumbled.

"She's just confused." Jean vouched for the girl.

"And scared." Scott chimed in. And then he looked at the door and tried once again to reach Raven. I crossed my arms over my chest and thought, this is a waste of time, as he said, "We understand that this is hard, but we can help you."

Figuring that she wasn't going to respond, like she hadn't with every other try, I decided to see how much luck Charles was having downstairs.

"Yes of course. I'll get Raven for you. She doesn't' seem to be cooperating with your staff, my apologies." Wood scraped against wood and then came the words, "This is just what she needs. Thank you so much for accepting Raven into your program."

I almost wondered what kind of 'program' that woman thought that she was enrolling her daughter in.

Wel,l looks like Charles had a lot better luck than we had. But of course luck wasn't something Xavier needed often.

The woman stormed up the stairs in a flurry of annoying clips and clops. Seeing the furious woman Jean and Scott moved out of her way when it was clear that she was headed for Raven's door. Banging loudly on it with her fist the woman began speaking, "Raven you open this door this instance."

"I'm not going." Declared a, somewhat, faint voice. It wasn't near as firm as it had been while addressing the three of us.

"You do what I tell you to do and I'm telling you that you've got fifteen minutes to pack your bags and get out of room before I have this well-endowed man," She gestured towards me, ", break down your door and drag you out by your hair."

Damn these women were crazy. First Amber's mother who didn't even act like she had two daughters and now Raven's mother who was using me as a threat.

"Uh… ma'am-" I began only for the woman to shush me half way through telling her that I was not dragging anyone out of their room by their hair. Breaking down the door I was fine with but, that was all.

After a few minutes of silence her mother took a deep breath, and in a softer voice said, "This is for your own good sweetheart and in your best interest." Talk about bipolar.

There was the sound of movement on the other side and the quiet words, 'Since when is anything for my best interest?'

We stood there waiting for the door to open. And as we did so, her mother glanced at her watch every thirty seconds and the very second fourteen minutes became fifteen minutes she gestured towards the door with a smile aimed at me.

I looked at Jean and Scott but they just helplessly shrugged their shoulders. "Ma'am are you-"

"Yes. Yes. Just get her out here already." She interrupted me.

So upon her request I broke down her daughters' door only to find that the room was not only a disaster zone but also void of any living thing. The window was wide open and there was a tree that was conveniently placed tree on the other side.

Wonder where she went. I sarcastically wondered as we all rushed out of the room and down the stairs. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where the girl had gone.

", so kind of you to have met us out here." I caught Charles saying as we exited the house.

The girl didn't look too surprised to have been caught, just extremely unhappy. But despite that and a lack of a skirt or dress, she bowed her head and curtsied saying, "The pleasure's all yours."

She was going to be a fun one to have around I could tell it already.

Her mother haughtily shouldered past me and Scott to stand in front of Raven with her hands on her hips. For a moment they stood there as still as could be. But then, all of the sudden, Mrs. York lifted her hand and backhanded Raven before hissing, "Now you listen here you little brat. These nice people are going to take you away to a nice school and you're going to be good to them and act like you appreciate their help. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Raven responded dully with no emotion in her voice and no expression on her face.

She took a deep breath and was about to say something more but before she could Charles stepped in saying, "I'm sorry Mrs. York but we must be going now." He then looked over his shoulder at us and said, "Scott, please help Raven into the car."

Scott did as was asked, grabbing her bags and putting them into the trunk before opening the door for her. She murmured a few thank you's and kept her eyes lowered.

Oh shit! I thought seeing Raven's bags. Did anyone grab Amber's things? I racked my brain to see if they had, but came up empty. What was she going to wear? With petrification by touch she certainly wasn't wearing that outfit with the shorts and tank top that she was probably still in.

_Calm yourself Logan. Ororo packed her a bag while you were outside._

I tried my best not to seem relieved.

After some final formalities we were on our way back to the institute. Thank god. At least there I knew there were no psychotic women there.

"Aye Kid, you alright?" I asked about ten minutes after we started driving.

She had been silent, not asking a single question or saying a single word as one might normally do. It didn't help that I smelled blood. When I looked into the rearview I caught her eye for a second before she sharply turned to face the window. In that split second I saw that her lip was split.

"Yes." She murmured after a few minute long silence, where I had given up on getting an answer. "I'm fine."

Those words of course translated to 'leave me alone' so that's what I did. Unfortunately neither Scott nor Jean seemed to understand that concept and kept trying to warm her up to the idea of the institute and the family she had very bluntly told she wanted no part of.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alyssa:** So I don't know how often we are going to be able to update. However I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter.

I hope that we have gotten everyone in character, please tell us if you don't believe we did and what you might change about the OOC-ness that you have encountered. We try our best to keep everyone IC so we'd appreciate the help if you told us if we have failed.

**Lizzy:** Al said it all.

Oh! Review and tell us what you thought. That'd be nice.


End file.
